militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
António Ramalho Eanes
|birth_place = Louriçal do Campo, Castelo Branco, Portugal |death_date = |death_place = |spouse = Manuela Eanes |children = Manuel António Miguel |party = Independent |otherparty = Democratic Renewal Party (1985–1987?) |religion = Roman Catholic |profession = Army officer |alma_mater = Portuguese Military Academy |branch = Portuguese Army |serviceyears = 1952–1986 |rank = General |battles = Colonial War |commands = }} António dos Santos Ramalho Eanes, GColTE, GCL, CavA, KE ( ; born 25 January 1935) is a Portuguese general and politician who was the 16th President of Portugal from 1976 to 1986. Background Born at Castelo Branco, Alcains, he is the son of António dos Santos Eanes, a general contractor, and wife Maria do Rosário Ramalho. Career After a long military career in the Portuguese Colonial Wars, he was stationed in Portuguese Angola when the 25 April revolution of 1974 took place. He joined the Movimento das Forças Armadas (MFA or Armed Forces Movement) and after returning to Portugal, he was made president of RTP (Portuguese public television). He ordered the military operations against the pro-communist radical faction of the MFA on 25 November 1975, an event known as the 25 de Novembro, ending that year's "hot summer" (Verão quente). is on the right. (USAF)]] In 1976 he was elected President of Portugal. At the end of 1980 he was re-elected, serving until February 1986. After his presidency, he headed the Democratic Renewal Party ( ), resigning in 1987. He is also a Member of the Portuguese Council of State, as a former elected President of Portugal. He rejected any suggestion of becoming a Marshal, considering the title unnecessary. Decorations He was awarded with the Grand Collar of the Order of the Tower and Sword, the Grand Cross of the Order of Liberty, Knight of the Order of Aviz, and Knight of the Order of the Elephant of Denmark. In 1985 he was given the honorary British award of Royal Victorian Chain. Family He married at the Palace of Queluz on 28 October 1970 to Maria Manuela Duarte Neto de Portugal Ramalho Eanes (b. 29 December 1938), who was one of Portugal's most politically active first ladies, making speeches at Democratic Renewal Party rallies while her husband was president. They had two sons, Manuel António (b. 5 May 1972) and Miguel (b. 1977). Electoral results 1976 Portuguese presidential election Summary of the 27 June 1976 Portuguese presidential election results |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=left colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Candidates !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=left rowspan="2"|Supporting parties !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right colspan="2"|First round |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|% |- |style="width: 9px" bgcolor=gray align="center" | |align=left|António Ramalho Eanes |align=left|Independent |align="right" |2,967,137 |align="right" |61.59 |- |style="width: 8px" bgcolor=gray align="center" | |align=left|Otelo Saraiva de Carvalho |align=left|Independent |align="right" |692,147 |align="right" |14.37 |- |style="width: 8px" bgcolor=gray align="center" | |align=left|José Pinheiro de Azevedo |align=left|Independent |align="right" |593,021 |align="right" |14.07 |- |style="width: 8px" bgcolor=red align="center" | |align=left|Octávio Rodrigues Pato |align=left|Portuguese Communist Party |align="right" |365,586 |align="right" |7.59 |- |colspan="3" align=left style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'''Total valid |width="65" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'4,817,630' |width="40" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'100.00' |- |align=right colspan="3"|Blank ballots |width="65" align="right" |43,242 |width="40" align="right" |0.89 |- |align=right colspan="3" |Invalid ballots |width="65" align="right"|20,253 |width="40" align="right"|0.41 |- |colspan="3" align=left style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'Total' (turnout 75.47%) |width="65" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'4,881,125 ' |width="40" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| |- |colspan=5 align=left|Source: Comissão Nacional de Eleições |} 1980 Portuguese presidential election Summary of the 7 December 1980 Portuguese presidential election results |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=left colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Candidates !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=left rowspan="2"|Supporting parties !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right colspan="2"|First round |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|% |- |style="width: 9px" bgcolor=gray align="center" | |align=left|António Ramalho Eanes |align=left|Independent |align="right" |3,262,520 |align="right" |56.44 |- |style="width: 8px" bgcolor=#00FFFF align="center" | |align=left|António Soares Carneiro |align=left|Democratic Alliance |align="right" |2,325,481 |align="right" |40.23 |- |style="width: 9px" bgcolor=gray align="center" | |align=left|Otelo Saraiva de Carvalho |align=left|Independent |align="right" |85,896 |align="right" |1.49 |- |style="width: 9px" bgcolor=gray align="center" | |align=left|Carlos Galvão de Melo |align=left|Independent |align="right" |48,468 |align="right" |0.84 |- |style="width: 9px" bgcolor=gray align="center" | |align=left|António Pires Veloso |align=left|Independent |align="right" |45,132 |align="right" |0.78 |- |style="width: 9px" bgcolor=red align="center" | |align=left|António Aires Rodrigues |align=left|Workers Party of Socialist Unity |align="right" |12,745 |align="right" |0.22 |- |style="width: 9px" bgcolor=red align="center" | |align=left|Carlos Brito |align=left|Portuguese Communist Party |colspan="2" align="center" |''left the race'' |- |colspan="3" align=left style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'''Total valid |width="65" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'5,780,242' |width="40" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'100.00' |- |align=right colspan="3"|Blank ballots |width="65" align="right" |44,014 |width="40" align="right" |0.75 |- |align=right colspan="3" |Invalid ballots |width="65" align="right"|16,076 |width="40" align="right"|0.28 |- |colspan="3" align=left style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'Total' (turnout 84.39%) |width="65" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'5,840,332 ' |width="40" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| |- | colspan=5 align=left| He left the race in favor of Ramalho Eanes. |- |colspan=5 align=left|Source: Comissão Nacional de Eleições |} External links *Biography in portuguese Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:People from Castelo Branco Municipality Category:Portuguese military officers Category:Presidents of Portugal Category:Portuguese Roman Catholics Category:Democratic Renovator Party (Portugal) politicians Category:Grand Collars of the Order of the Tower and Sword Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Aviz Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Liberty Category:Grand Crosses with Collar of the Order of the Falcon Category:Knights Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of St. Olav Category:Recipients of the Royal Victorian Chain